User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
Archive I - Archive II ---- All is done. :P Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all. Anytime. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. When I said that it was divided amoungst the Imperials and Xai'athi, I meant a very loose interpretation of which Imperial forces were there. So feel free to add as many dudes as you want to the planet. In fact, I had four other planets planned which were to serve as warworlds within Xai'athi space but under Imperial occupation. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll check it out. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I have three questions for you. First did you add this by copy and pasting from a word document? Second have you tried looking at the article in code view, and leastly would you like me to undo your recent edit? I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I undid your latest revision. If the problem occurs again then talk to me, but I suggest you look at it in code view. Often the issue becomes apparent. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, this is about the strangest things I have ever seen. I went in and tried to fix the issues on the page. I went and looked in source mode, and the problem seems obvious. I fix the issue in source mode, but the moment that I switch back to visual mode the problem that I just fixed returns. I am afraid this is above my head. You might want to talk with Cal, or someone who understands these kind of things better. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I think we have a few. Anyway that is perfectly acceptable. The real issue comes when people try to create Chapters descended from the Traitor Legions. Characters that remained loyal during the HH are fine in my books. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 02:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Source Code No problem. All you need to do is keep an eye on any excess coding and you should be fine. It can sneak up on you if you're pasting from another format into Wikia. If it happens again, just go to Source Mode and inspect for any abnormalities like or &nsbp within the text. Cal XDMy Talk 04:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Didn't have the energy for it. If I want to I'll remake it when I have some real inspiration. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) With regards, the gene-seed was kept from the time of them being loyal..... I should have had mentioned that somewhere.... well, if not, I will. Further more, there was more than enough gene-seed captured from many years of battle. Also, about the size, considering that the Centaurus Arm is so pupular that not even one canon planet/shit/craftworld... hell not even a death world is in canon there. Also, Blood Gorgons: over 100 planets and there are around 1000 of em..... Iron within, iron without! (talk) 20:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Further more, I would like to add that the Curonisian Maw has over 100 worlds. The rest is at the brink of the Centaurus Arm, which, like said, isnt that much favored by anyone and faces only one way of the Imperium. As you might have taken note, I MADE A TZEENTCH DAMN BLOG ABOUT MAKING ENEMIES FOR AN IMPERIAL CRUSADE! Also, I just now noted that the Ash Dragons` gene seed and every last man were taken... the Blood Dragons didnt come out better either. Also, 2 bigger warbands, the bearers of the word, the old gene seed of the Knights of Calaga, minor warbands...... and extremly intelligent D.M. adepts.... is that enough to explain a force of 4500 space marines? Furhter more, in regards to the CAC, why wouldnt we have guidelines.... raw ones.... Just because we are chaos doesnt mean we have to be chaotic in order..... Well, there is no place saying we cant have rules. With regards and warm wishes Iron within, iron without! (talk) 21:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they invade, but no Space Marines. Canon is pretty water-tight on their victories, and fighting them would not end well. Only NCF tags await down that path. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) No doubting that. But my view is that the Imperium was still far less advanced than humanity during the DAoT. It was more America fighting 1980s USSR. The Xai'athi fighting the Imperium after the Emperor is more comparable to America fighting the 1950s USSR. One uses fewer better trained and equipped troops, the other endless man-waves. Not as advanced, but still got guns, planes, and tanks, all capable of wiping out cities (because they did that with it before, right?). Interesting sidenote, at 16 million troops, the Soviet Union in the 1950s had the largest military force in recorded history. :P On the note of SM, I guess I could switch a couple to the Directorate. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Haven't touched the article in ages dude. Calm down. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thank you. I've trying to get back to it, but never had the will to do anything about it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:21, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dirge, I saw your message, The story bits are just kinda the way I explain what occurs in Hallens life, I know its kinda confusing but I am working on it. Hallen979 (talk) 01:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Text wall about DAT Hey Dirge. I was recently reading up on the Primarchs, and I learned something new about our boy Angron. As you may recall Angron was implanted with cortical implants called Butchers Nails that increased his stength, stamina and aggression. What I didn't know was that the BNs weren't designed for a Primarch's advanced anatomy and physiology. As a result it looks like the Nails were actually killing him quite quickly. A fact that the Emperor ordered to keep quite for the sake of morale. As it turns out Angron would probably no even lasted through the Heresy if not for the fact that Lorgar went out of his way to make him Ascend to Daemonhood. I thought you ought to know this for the sake of DAT. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 16:04, February 6, 2013 (UTC) If you are looking to make the setting more Grimdark I have a suggestion. Make it so that the Imperium has not dropped it's old attitude towards Xenos. The Imperium is the reigning superpower, and the only political entity that stands a chance against the Serathi. This gives them extreme leverage over other species, as these Xenos would have to submit to any Imperial demands in order to gain protection. To do otherwise is to leave themselves vulnerable to the serathi. So in essence the Imperium makes those Xenos that ally with them second class citezens. They give the Tau a place to set their roots, and enough resources to survive, but as a result an extreme number of the Tau and their allied Xenos are conscripted into military service. The Imperium uses the Xenos soldiers whenever they can to reduce human casualties. Thus a large portion of the Iron Wall is manned by Xenos, and any offensive operations beyond the wall are either performed by Xenos under Imperial supervision, or with Xenos soldiers serving as the vanguard. This set up makes it so that the Tau, and any other Xenos that is allied with the Imperium can maintain their numbers, but makes sure that Xenos blood is being shed as much as possible to spare the Imperium's military strength, and making sure the Xenos don't gain enough numbers and power to potentially rebel. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 23:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind at all. As for the umbrella deal, it sounds like a good way to beef up the NTE's forces and aid them in fighting the Serathi. We could possibly use them in a major battle that can serve as the setting's Armeggedon War. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) That sounds great. They could have possibly fled to the NTE to escape the fighting back home and the strict way of life there (moreso than in canon given stronger foe). So my guess would be that the Tau have a lot more human traitors fighting for them than in canon. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:47, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Dirge i think someone is trolling the Alfa Leigon. Go through the recent edits and see for yourself Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 00:58, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I have already contacted Supah Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 01:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry about that Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 01:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I left some comments on the Bronze Claws' Talk page. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I have been busy, and then when I had time i got distracted ahnd it slipped my mind. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 04:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) My muse hit me. It really hurt. Anyway what about modifying their Power Armor by replacing its Machine Spirit with a Xenos A.I. to improve performance? There are all sorts of ways that can go wrong. >:) I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright... Okay. So there is this Chaplain (or Iron Father if they strictly follow their forbears lead) and he is a close personal friend, and advisor to the Chapter Master. During a raid on a Xenos museum this fellow unwittingly comes in contact with a Halo Device. As he becomes corrupted he starts whispering poison in the CM's ear. Telling him of the righteousness of the decisions he is making, and urging him on to ever more radical measures. What do you think? I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Actually as far as Halo Devices go they all have two things in common. They give the one they have a connection to power and/or longevity, and they rob them of their humanity. The way in which this occurs is unique to each Halo Device, so there could be ones in which the being in question still appears human on the outside. Anyway on to what you wanted. How about they face Xenos seige engines with super high tech shields. They can be brought down with extreme or sustained firepower, but the time and resources lost is fairly extreme. So these warmachines are causing heavy casualties, as by the time the shields goes down they have already wreaked havoc, and in addition the act of destroying them is draining ammunition fast. So the Bronze Claws decide to use some Xenos artillary from a position they had captured to save resources. Thing is the guns work extremely well, destroying the warmachines quickly and efficiently. Rationalizing that they will be facing more of the warmachines as the campaign goes on, the Chapter Master orders his Marines to repossess the artillary pieces for temporary use until either a countermeasure for the Xenos juggernaughts can be found, or until the campaign's end. Well the guns prove to be highly effective in battle, and the Claws start to rely on them. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 06:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I do thank you for the message! I'm working on adjusting the narrative to highlight that Lord Taranis' true identity is secret, and known to almost none, and absolutely not matched by Imperial records. I'm going to have to do a lot more before it's fleshed out though. Cheers!Emperor Michael of D'visa 02:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Dear Dirge, I was wondering whether or not you thought there was any way I could improve the Infernal Wings and ARGUS Program articles. Could you leave some notes and suggestions on their respective pages? Thanks, man. I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 08:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I didn't. You say that it didn't show that I left? That's wierd. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 11:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Kinda noticed that, you caught me on the one day when I didn't have any internet, so I haven't had any chance to do it. I'll put the info on there, that or delete them... though on some I can't, having taken part in forum RPs,, they're basically at a "They're here, now I need to re-write everything about them!" point. LegionXIII (talk) 17:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dirge. are you aware that Fox just used your Golden Alien Warrior.jpg on his Kwylons? I ask because it seems to me like you probably planned to use that for the Claws. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) i am sorry i didn't know,but i lost the holder for my pictures. sorry if i inconvienced you.Fox2013 (talk) 19:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC)fox2013